TwiPod Shuffle SethOOC
by Twilight fangirl13
Summary: Twilight iPod Shuffle challange, this time Seth and my own original character!


****

The Twipod Shuffle Challenge!

**Rules: 1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like: Seth/OOC**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle**

**3. Write a ficlet/drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it stops.**

**4. NO LINGERING AFTERWORDS!**

**5. Do 10 of these and post them**

**1. Show Me What I'm Looking For - Carolina Liar**

_Seth's PoV_

I couldn't help myself, I needed to find her. Quil said that she was important, and I was going to find her.

I ran through the forest, and up towards the cliffs. I phased back to my human self and walked out of the forest, seeing the most beautiful person in the whole world, universe.

She was my light, my everything, she was going to be the only thing that mattered to me now.

She was small, but not very, with long black hair, that looked so silky and soft. Her eyes when she turned her head were the darkest green I every saw.

She was Cali Ateara.

****

2. Say My Name - Destiny's Child

__

Cali's PoV

"Seth!" I screamed his name, I needed him and he was gone. "Seth!"

Where could he possible be? Why couldn't he hear me? I knew that someone had to.

"Seth! Please!"

I felt tears slip from my eyes, as the rain started to pour down harder, where was he?

"Seth," I whispered his name, "please, Seth, come, please?" I pleaded his name, where could he be, why did Quil have to do this to us, why?

I closed my eyes as the rain came down harder, along with my tears.

"Seth," I whispered, Quil came out and picked me up in his arms, just as I saw out of the corner of my eye, Seth's sandy brown fur.

"Seth."

****

3. Burn It To The Ground - Nickleback

__

Seth's PoV

I couldn't stop myself from staring at Cali as the light from the fire played across her skin, making it light up and glow. It didn't help that she was already so beautiful. She looked up at me and moved closer to me as a breeze came.

I smiled feeling better knowing that she was so close, it was nice being up on the cliffs with just her. The only people around were a few of the guys from the pack.

'_Let the night began_,' I thought as Cali moved even closer to me.

****

4. Brick By Boring Brick (Acoustic Version) - Paramore

__

Cali's PoV

All of my dreams seemed to be floating away in the breeze, I felt more tears fall from my eyes. Why did I agree to coming up here, why?

I stared out the ocean, sea. It was so beautiful.

I turned my head at a sound, and saw him, he was my savior.

My Seth.

I didn't know who he was, but the pull I felt towards him was so strong.

He was real, he was here, he was now.

I closed my eyes again, I didn't want him to be gone, _please don't leave me_.

_Please Seth, don't_

****

5. What's My Age Again - Blink 182

_Seth's PoV_

She doesn't want a party, something that would bring everyone together. She was just like Bella when it came to birthdays.

I was happy though that she was going to let me take her out, at least doing something would be fun.

Though the thought that she was more than a few years younger than me seemed hard to get around, she didn't need to know.

I didn't age and she didn't want anyone knowing about her getting older.

What's my age again?

****

6. Careless Whisper - Seether

_Cali's PoV_

I stood at the top of the cliff watching the waves wash up on shore, feeling so free and even breathless? I closed my eyes, where was Seth when I needed he.

I opened my eyes and looked out at the waves, waving, dancing a dance I would never be able to learn.

"Seth," I just barely whispered his name, "Seth."

His arms wrapped around me and I turned and looked at him, he smiled down at me.

"Hello," he whispered, softly, calmly.

"Can we jump?" I asked him, he nodded.

And so suddenly we were running, then falling. It was as if I was flying, it was so nice, so calm. Seth wrapped his arms around me again, and we splashed into the water.

****

7. I Want To Be The Boy To Warm Your Mother's Heart - White Stripes

_Seth's PoV_

Cali's mother was nice, but I felt uncomfortable. This was Cali's mother, she was the reason why I had the most perfect person in the world.

She just smiled at me though, I felt even worst at this.

Was she going to tell me to stay away from Cali or was she just going to say that she was happy for me.

"Keep her safe, make sure she's happy, or I'll kill Seth," she told me, I nodded. "Now tell me more about yourself, I want to know who you are."

I smiled, everything was going to be okay now.

****

8. Thunder - Boys Like Girls

_Cali's PoV_

Seth was everything, he was everything that I needed, wanted. He was my protector, my savior.

"Cali," he whispered, his voice sent a chill up my skin, and his eyes shined brightly, his bright blue eyes.

"Seth," I smiled at him.

He was like a drug, the pull I had to him was so strong, so deep.

I loved him, I loved him as much as it rained in La Push, as much as the wind blew on top of the cliffs, as much as the waves lapped up onto the beach.

He was my everything, my absolute everything.

****

9. I Never Knew You - Cage

_Seth's PoV_

I had never seen her before, but I loved her, I needed her to be with me so badly.

Her name was a mystery, but her face wasn't, she was beautiful her skin was the same shade as mine, lips turned down in a frown, but I could tell that her smiled was beautiful, her nose small, her eyes the deepest green I had ever seen.

"I'm Cali," she told me.

"Seth Clearwater," I told her.

She was mine, only mine.

She, Cali meant everything, even though her name was the only thing I knew.

Her beautiful name….

****

10. Absolutely (Story of a Girl) - Nine Days

_Cali's PoV_

I smiled over at Seth, just happy to have him near me. He reached out and grabbed my hand holding me even closer to him. I was happy to be away from where I was, so happy.

"This is the story of a girl who cried a river and drowned the whole world," came a voice from the radio, Seth turned and smiled at me.

I knew that that smiled meant that he thought this song was about me.

But I loved him anyways, just as he did to me.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
